Fallen Sky
by 2AWESOME4U
Summary: When the SkyClan medicine cat is exiled, she finds herself lost and alone. She makes her way to RiverClan with the help of a StarClan kit, where she dies, leaving her kits in the paws of a RiverClan queen. They grow up strong, shadowed by a prophecy that has decided their destiny. Follow them on a journey of secrets and betrayal as they discover their path-and shape their future.
1. Prolouge

Moonhigh. A dark mist gathered over the forest floor, cloaking the mossy ground with a cool humidity. The leaves of the trees blocked all but a small sliver of moonlight, but it was just enough for a cat to find her way through the heavy fog. Paws disturbed the mist as a small she-cat, belly heavy with kits, wound her way through the thick cluster of tall oak trees. Her sleek snow-white fur gleamed in the moonlight, and her pale eyes glowed as she turned her head to the stars.

"Oh, Lionkit. Where do you wish to lead me now?" She twisted her head upward, gaze flicking from star to star until it rested upon a small, almost unnoticeable star that was tucked close to the moon. It glowed far more brightly than any other star, even though it was half the size of any of them. She smiled, bittersweet pride surging through her. She thought about the small tom, his bright eyes, his pale fur. She turned her eyes to her paws.

"Stormflight." A small, young voice rang through the mist, the pain in it wrenching the young she-cats heart.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" She shouted to the night, tears spilling from her eyes. "Lionkit,"

"Just follow my star," He mewed. She strained to see him through the dense fog, catching a glimpse of his bright eyes.

"Where are you leading me?"

"Somewhere you can be safe."

"I know the rest of StarClan rejects me. Why don't you?"

"Oh, Stormflight," He emerged from the fog, barely tall enough for her to see him. The fog swirled away as he padded toward her. "You tried. Don't blame yourself."

"Amberleaf could have done better." She looked away. "Amberleaf wouldn't have made the mistake I did." She lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "Amberleaf would have saved you."

"Don't blame yourself!" Repeated Lionkit. "It was my own fault."

"I could have saved you!" She yowled. "I should have! It's all my fault."

"At least you tried."

"It wasn't enough."

"And it was Spiderfang that fell in love with you,"

"But I didn't reject him," She wailed. "Don't you see? I am a medicine cat. Spiderfang and I were never supposed to be! I ruined everything." Stormflight bowed her head. "I was given a prophecy. You were to be Lionstar! I should have saved you! That was your destiny! And you fell in the river and-" She choked back a sob. "And then you died!"

"Follow my star. All the way to RiverClan."

"RiverClan?

"You'll see, my dear Stormflight. It is your destiny. I am so sorry. It won't be long now."

And with that, he disappeared off into the mist.

She sat down, shoulders hunched and eyes down. Sobs shook her body and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She had messed everything up. It was all her fault.

As she moved on, a large lake came swiftly into view. Its crashing waves glinted in the cool moonlight, and a small river trickled peacefully into it. RiverClan, perhaps? She quickened her pace, wincing as pain jolted trough her belly.

She was running as fast as she could, her swollen belly weighing her down and pain coming with each pawstep. She yowled as she passed a scent marker, hoping that somecat would hear her.

She screamed and cried, tears of pain rushing freely down her cheeks. "Oh, StarClan save me!" She shrieked as she collapsed heavily to her side. The pain had become too much, and all she could do was lay down and cry. An involuntary shudder ran down the length of her body, and she realized that she was kitting.

But something was going terribly wrong.

She smelled blood on the chilled air, along with the scents of foreign cats.

Three cats came into view, but her vision was hazy with a thick shroud of pain. "It's a rouge! She looks hurt, go get Tansytail! Hurry!"

Stormflight squinted up at the tom that stood above her, another spasm running through her. She clawed the ground, shrieking in agony. "Something's wrong!" The tom, who was a well-muscled tabby, looked at her, eyes full of concern. "I think she's kitting!"

"Of course she is, you mouse-brain!" A new voice rang through the air, high and female. It was accompanied by the thick scent of herbs, reminding Stormflight of her den. The new she-cat placed a paw on her flank. "You're doing fine, dear. Everything will be okay."

"No," Stormflight managed to hiss. "I've seen enough-" She felt another spasm, stronger this time, coarse through her. "-kittings t-to know that I-I'm not well."

"Shh. I'm a medicine cat, I know what I'm doing, dear. You'll be fine."

"N-No, I won't" She gritted her teeth. "I'm a med-medicine cat t-too."

The she-cat froze. "What Clan?"

She was barely able to choke out an answer. "SkyClan…" She shrieked as a small kit slid onto the grass. A violent shudder went through her, and another kit joined his sister.

"There, see? You're all done. Two beautiful kits," But the pain didn't stop.

"T-tansytail," She growled the medicine cat's name. "The sky has f-fallen, bu-but i-it will h-have a place once mo-more,"

Tansytail shivered. Was this a prophecy? After all, this strange she-cat claimed to be from a Clan.

Stormfight thrashed, tearing up grass and flinging it. Foam trickled from her mouth, and she shuddered again. Her head fell back, and she was still, leaving the RiverClan cats alone in the cold darkness.


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIENCIES:

RiverClan

Leader:

Fallenstar- Pale ginger tabby tom

Deputy:

Hawkclaw- jet black to with silver paws, chest, and tailtip.

Medicine cat:

Tansytail: pale yellow tabby she-cat with white paws

Warriors:

Silverbird- silver tabby she-cat

Mousepelt- small dusty brown she-cat

Redstripe- reddish tabby tom

Darkshade- long-legged gray tom

Newttail- dark ginger tom

Firstsnow- pure white she-cat

Pinefur- silver tom

Kinkclaw- black tom with three claws on his left forepaw

(APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW)

Badgerstripe- white she-cat with odd black markings.

Queens:

Beetlewing- sleek black she-cat

(Kits: Rainkit- dark brown tabby tom and Hazelkit- pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws)

Fernclaw-silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw-black tom

Elders:

None

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Sparrowstar-dark cream she-cat

Deputy:

Mintpelt- white tom

Medicine cat:

Deerspring- brown she-cat with white speckles

Apprentice: Rushpaw- silver tom

Warriors:

Lilyflower- white she-cat

Wildfern- gray she-cat with darker flecks

Coldclaw- black tom

Stormcloud- dark gray tom with one black forepaw

Vinetail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Reedclaw- black tom with small white patches

Jumptail- small black she-cat

Molefang- pale brown tom

Hailpelt- gray tom with darker flecks

Queens:

Jayflight- silver she-cat with a white tail

(Kit: Creekkit- white she-cat)

Mousepelt- small brown she-cat

Elders:

Notail- gray tom, formerly Blackstripe, who was made an elder when he lost his tail

Nightmask- white tom with black markings on his face.

ShadowClan

Leader:

Pikestar- black she-cat

Deputy:

Lichenfoot- white tom with gray splotches

Medicine cat:

Featherdusk- black tom with small white flecks

Warriors:

Smallstep- slender black she-cat

(APPRENTICE, LIGHTPAW)

Haretail- gray tom with a white tailtip

Moonpelt- silver she-cat

(APPRENTICE, YEWPAW)

Minnowleap- silver tabby she-cat with black stripes

Bluewhisker- gray tom

Sagefur- orange she-cat with golden eyes.

Stemclaw-grey tom with amber eyes

Nightshadow-black tom with white tipped tail

Voleclaw-brown tom with green eyes

(APPRENTICE, BEEPAW)

Queens:

Tawnyfur-rusty colored she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Lightpaw- white she-cat

Yewpaw- pale ginger tom with distinctive yellow eyes

Beepaw- silver tom with darker flecks

Elders:

Primrosefur- dusty brown she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

Yellowtooth- white tom with matted fur.

WindClan

Leader:

Limpstar- tailless black tom

Deputy:

Blacktail-brown tom with dark tail

Warriors:

Charcoalfur- white tom with black smudges

Shrewfang- pale gray she-cat

Horrsetail- brown tabby tom with an exceptionally fluffy tail

Whitelily- white she-cat

Falowstripe- brown tabby she-cat

(APPRENTICE, DEWPAW)

Sleekshadow- black tom with torn ears

Marigoldfur- white she-cat with pale ginger spots

Leafclaw- black tom with one white hindpaw

Rabbittail-swift gray tom with a long white tail

Queens:

Larkfur- silver she-cat

Hollyfeather- silver tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

(Hollyfeather's kit: Mudkit- brown tom)

Kindleflame- pale ginger she-cat with white paws; elder who decided to help out in the nursery.


	3. Chapter 1

**Short, I know. I was just dying to write, and I knew that my three fans would appreciate it if I updated, so I decided to.**

Daylight trickled into the nursery, chasing away the harsh cold from the night before. It warmed the pelt of a kit, who was small for six moons of age, and she sleepily snuggled closer to her mother's warm fur. The soft sounds of morning tugged lightly at her, nagging at her to get up, but she just slipped farther into the cocoon of warmth and safety that engulfed her.

"HAZELKIT! GET UP! " A loud, squeaky voice rang out, right in her ear. It was cracked with excitement, and she felt a sharp prodding in her side.

"Mmph…" She replied, sticking her face into the fluffy fur of her mother's belly and muffling her reply.

"Hazelkit! We're gonna be apprentices! Did you forget or something? Get up!"

Suddenly wide awake, Hazelkit jerked her head up. "Oh, yeah!" She brightened, smiling at the soft touch of sunlight on her face. "I can't wait! New den, new friends, new LIFE!" She stretched out, tearing up bedding and opening her jaws in a massive yawn.

"Beetlewing! Beetlewing, wake up!" She pawed the she-cat out of a sound sleep.

The black queen blinked, batting the sleep from her pale blue eyes. "hmm?" She half yawned, half said. "What's wrong?"

"We're gonna be apprentices! Hurry, tell the leader we're up!"

Beetlewing perked her ears. "Oh, dear StarClan! You ARE!" She bent her head, covering Hazelkit with frantic licking. "Oh dear, oh dear…"

Hazelkit jerked away. "Beetlewing, I'm fine! Lemme go!"

"Oh, Rainkit, your FUR!" Beetlewing mewed, voice high and distraught. "Rainkit! Get your fur into some sort of order before the ceremony!" she licked his head fur, admitting defeat as its fluffy style popped back into place. "ugh!"

"When is it? When's the ceremony?"

A loud voice boomed from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch a fish assemble under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Beetlewing panicked, shoving the two kits hastily out the nursery entrance. Rainkit fidgeted excitedly, but Beetlewing angrily flicked her tail over his ear and he stopped.

"Riverclan," Fallenstar mewed as cats slowly ambled from their dens, sleepiness heavy in their eyes. "I have assembled you today to celebrate one of the most precious moments to a Clan. After the second Great Drought, the Clans have suffered greatly, especially us. We have few warriors, and only four kits have been born in the past year," He paused, bowing his head his head. "and only three have lived. " He raised his head again, high and majestic.

"But, after all these seasons of suffering, prey once more fills the river, and we have plenty of water to go around. Let us welcome the summer with two new apprentices," Hazelkit squeaked, filled to the brim with excitement. "Rainkit, Hazelkit, step forward."

All the eyes in the Clan were turned on them. Hazelkit quivered, whiskers twitching. Her insides churned, and she gave a nervous glance to her father, Hawkclaw. He smiled, pride gleaming in his bright amber eyes. "Rainkit, come forward." Rainkit bounded up to highrock, practically shoving his head under Fallenstar's. "From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Rainpaw. Redstripe, you have served your Clan faithfully for many, many seasons. I trust that you will pass on your skills to this young apprentice, and teach him what it means to be a great warrior." Rainkit rushed toward his mentor, jolting up to touch noses with him.

"Hazelkit," the leader called. Hazelkit froze, the world around her fading into a dull blur. Beetlewing gave her an encouraging shove, and she lurched forward, trembling as she greeted Fallenstar. "from this moment on, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Until you earn your warrior name, you will be under the mentoring of Silverbird. She is a fine warrior, and I'm sure that she will make you one, as well."

Slverbird stepped toward her new apprentice, touching noses with a friendly smile. "Hi," The silver she-cat mewed, warmth in her gaze as it rested on the small apprentice.

"Hazelpaw!" Yelled Ravenpaw, grinning. "Rainpaw!" The clan carried the cheer, and Hazelpaw grinned, any nervous feelings drifting away. She was an apprentice!

Later on, in the apprentice den, the pale moonlight shone through the gaps in the thistles, which were wound tightly together to form the den wall. It reminded Hazelpaw of that morning, when the daylight had just come out. It was nice to know that her first day as an apprentice was over, and she sighed, filled with relief that she had gotten a patient mentor and made a new friend. Ravenpaw was extremely friendly and talkative, a lot like Hazelpaw herself. She curled up tight beside Rainpaw, his familiar scent comforting her as she slipped into a dream.


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, my bad. I forgot to give WindClan a medicine cat. So sorry, WindClan! I guess all of the injured warriors will have to die from untreated/infected battle wounds. **

**Joking, joking! Here you are, WindClan: **

**Silentshade- dark gray tom**

**Apprentice- Flightpaw- white fuffy she-cat**

**Again, my apologies, WindClan ;D**

"Hurry up!" Hazelpaw yowled over her shoulder. She heard Yewpaw's ragged breathing, but felt nothing but the wind on her face and the desire to go faster. He hissed, frustrated, as she darted around like a rabbit and kicked up the grass of the moor.

"Hazelpaw! HAZELPAW!" shrieked a high female voice. Hazelpaw skidded to a stop, whipping around. Her eyes blazed with exhilaration, and she panted softly, feeling a cool breeze rustle her fur. Tansytail rushed up to her, anger shading the amusement in her eyes. "You're supposed to escort me to the Moonpool, not sprint here and back without stopping!"

"Sorry," Hazelpaw lowered her head a little, ashamed that she had upset the medicine cat. She looked up. "But why do we have to go in the first place?"

"After Gingertail was killed by that rogue, the code now states that two apprentices with at least five moons of training and a senior warrior must escort the medicine cats to the Moonpool in case trouble arises. Now, try to keep pace with Yewpaw." She explained the new bit of the code slowly, as if Hazelpaw was too stupid to understand if she went too fast. And the exasperated look in her eyes annoyed her.

Deerspring whispered something to Featherdust, frowning slightly at Tansytail.

She fell into step beside Ravenpaw, tail dragging.

"Cheer up. Tansytail's a grump sometimes."

She smiled, a little reassured. As the two apprentices ascended the hill, the moon rose steadily in the sky.

Suddenly, the hill broke off into a steep slope. There, below, reflecting in the glowing moonlight, was a huge cavern. A rock wall partly sheltered it, hanging over the top. But it was what was below that took Hazelpaw's breath away.

A pool gleamed brightly, reflecting the pale face of the moon in its clear, shining depths. The jet black sky turned the water to an inky darkness that shone as the waves crashed gently against the shore. The place seemed to be a living thing in itself, majesty hanging in the air around it like a soft mist.

"Wow…" Breathed Hazelpaw. Ravenpaw simply nodded, eyes wide with amazement. She saw Flightpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice from WindClan, gasp as she took in the sight of the Moonpool for the first time. Silverbird stood beside her, smiling softly at the beauty of the moonlit scene.

"Welcome to the Moonpool, apprentices," Silentshade mewed gruffly.

They sprinted down the slope, nearing the Moonpool cautiously, as if it was a great lion. Beautiful and majestic, but dangerous. They could feel it in the air, the sense that this place was important, and had been for many, many seasons. Tansytail padded up to the shore, eyes shining in the reflective starlight as she made her way forward. Even she, who seemed to think extremely highly of herself, knew that this place had an unearthly power about it.

Tansytail fell asleep as soon as her tongue hit the icy water, as did the other medicine cats and their apprentices. Hazelpaw shivered, looking worriedly at their still forms. If this place had the power to make cats fall asleep and wake them up again, without trying, then it was definitely something to be wary of.

Almost as suddenly as she had fallen asleep, Tansytail's head jerked up. Her glazed eyes no longer reflected the moon or the stars, but the vivid blue of the noon sky, the bright sun, the pale, wispy clouds. She swung her head left and right jerkily, as if trying to see. She opened her mouth. "The Sky has fallen, but it will once more claim its rightful place amongst the Clans," She rasped, in a voice that was not her own. "But there is a price," She hissed, anger etched in her face. "A pricccceeee….." Her head fell back.

Hazelpaw stared on, frozen in horror. The medicine cat let out a low, soft groan and slumped to her side.

Silverbird darted forward. "TANSYTAIL!" She shrieked, shaking her littermate with a paw. "TANSYTAIL, WAKE UP!" The medicine cat stirred, giving out another feeble groan. "Oh my StarClan, what is going on?!"

Featherdusk's eyes flew open. "Great StarClan, you've gone and woken up the whole forest!" She hissed, dashing over to Tansytail's limp body. "Well, she's breathing. That's good." She mewed, not looking in the least bit worried. She sniffed her fur, backing up with an encouraging smile. "She'll be fine." She turned her pale blue eyes to Silverbird. "What happened?"

"The Sky has fallen, but it will once more claim its rightful place amongst the Clans." Echoed the warrior, eyes wide with terror. "But there is a price. What does it mean?"

Featherdusk stared, interested, at Silverbird's horror-struck face. "A prophecy, maybe?" She mewed thoughtfully. "She'll let you know when she is awake."

The other medicine cats were waking up, their dreams interrupted by Silverbird's screams. They blinked sleepily at Featherdusk. "What happened?" Rushpaw mewed, eyes wide with interest.

"A prophecy," Whispered Yewpaw dramatically. "Sky has fallen, but it will once more claim its rightful place amongst the Clans."

"Oooh…" Flightpaw mewed.

Deerspring laid her head back down, and the medicine cats fell back to sleep one by one, leaving the three cats alone in the inky darkness. The prophecy still hung in the air like fog, but they remained silent, all secretly frightened of what had happened.

They sat, watching the rise and fall of the sleeping cats' breathing and turning the prophecy over in their heads.


End file.
